


Tomorrow is a New Year

by fluffylesters



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I wrote this all in one go just now so if it is bad Im really sorry eekk, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, McPricely is the main focus btw, Mostly fluff and pining, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party, kinda??, mild drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffylesters/pseuds/fluffylesters
Summary: The Elders of District 9 throw a New Year's party in order to commemorate one year of service in Uganda. Meanwhile, two of the Elders can't get one another out of their minds.





	Tomorrow is a New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the cast album, thought about New Years, and the wrote this mess, enjoy!

"Wine?" 

"Check."

"Chips?"

"Check."

"Mini disco ball?"

"Check."

"Party playlist ready to go?"

"Check." 

"New York's ball drop on the TV?"

"We're working on that one," Kevin chuckled while glancing back at Elder Poptarts and Needly who were struggling to find a signal using the makeshift wooden antenna that the elders had worked on putting together the night before. Connor looked up from his checklist and laughed at his friend's failed attempts at trying to get the TV to work.

Elder McKinley sighed and walked over to the two boys. He bent over to try and connect a few cables, but to no avail. Kevin couldn't help but check out his friend's butt when he bend down. Wait, WHAT. No, he wasn't checking another man out. Elder Price would never, ever, do that. Speak of the devil, Connor interrupted Kevin's thoughts. "I guess we will have to go with plan B and set a timer for midnight," Connor said. The other Elders nodded and went to go set up the timer. "I mean it wouldn't even be in the right time zone anyways," the ginger added, but Kevin could tell he was a little disappointed, so he sat down next to the man that he had slowly grown closer to over the past few months.

"Hey, it's okay, this party is gonna be something incredible. Who knows, maybe you'll even get a kiss at midnight from a lucky man," at that sentence, Elder McKinley shot up out of his seat. 

"What are you talking about Eld-Kevin, that's I don't, uh, no one likes me so it won't happen," Connor said quickly, what he didn't add is that the only kiss he would actually accept is one from Kevin, the straightest guy he knew. "Plus with the wine people will be tipsy and I'll probably be policing people straight through midnight," he added with a chuckle in order to make things less awkward. 

Connor sat back down on the couch and Kevin scooted closer to the man he longed to touch. "Well do you not want a kiss from anyone?" Kevin questioned with the bat of his lashes. He was implying something that Elder McKinley simply was not understanding. 

"It's unprofessional for me to like any of the other Elders," Connor simply said, it was unprofessional, but that hadn't stopped his big fat crush on Kevin before. Elder Price sighed heavily and the shifted in his seat uncomfortably. 

"Well at least try to have fun, Elder," Kevin added before getting up to go help Arnold decorate the outside of the mission hut. Outside, Arnold was tying balloons on every part of the hut that would allow balloons to be tied on it. "Where's Naba?" Kevin questioned when he got outside.

Cunningham finished tying one last balloon before turning to his best friend. "Hanging balloons around the village, everyone is super excited about the party tonight. I think Net Neutrality might kiss me!" Kevin smiled at his friend's excitement, but couldn't help but be disappointed that Connor had completely dismissed the idea of kissing anyone at midnight. Noticing Kevin's sadness, Arnold chimed in "What's wrong little buddy?" 

Kevin sighed and told his friend the issue. "It's just that, well, I have a tiny crush on McKinley and I mentioned him having someone kiss him for New Years and he was totally dismissive so now I'm sorta at a loss because I thought maybe I would tell him how I felt tonight but he clearly doesn't like anyone right now," Kevin was almost mad at Connor for not liking him because who wouldn't like Kevin? He was awesome.

"Neptune was right, you do like him!" Arnold yelled in excitement until Kevin told him to keep it down. "I think he likes you too but a is just a bit unsure. You should go for it, best friend," Kevin nodded in determination and went with his mission partner to the market to go find mints.

Back at the mission hut, Connor was rethinking his life. He had obviously hurt Kevin in some capacity after their last chat, but he didn't know how. As far as Connor knew, Kevin would not be caught dead hugging another man let alone kissing one. Not that Connor thinks that was what Kevin was implying, but it sure seemed like it was. The party would be starting any minute and even though McKinley had checked his list around 500 times, he still felt ill prepared for the party, all because of the one and only Kevin Price. 

It was about 10:30 Ugandan time when the party was finally in full swing. Elder Poptarts and Church were in a corner sharing a glass of wine, most of the other Elders were on the dance floor, and Kevin was sitting alone watching Connor buzz around the room in order to make sure everything was going smoothly. Price snorted when he watched one of the villagers grind up against Connor and Connor looked up at Kevin in horror. Being the good friend he was, Kevin got up and helped McKinley escape the uncomfortable situation. 

"Where are Arnold and Nabulungi?" Connor questioned once he and Kevin were in the mostly bare kitchen. 

"They disappeared at the very beginning of the party, I guess Arnold was right about Naba kissing him," Price chuckled after he said that, remembering their trip to the market for mints and how nervous Arnold was. 

Connor blushed at what Kevin had just implied, "Are they-uh, you know," Price shrugged, he really didn't know, but judging by how nervous Arnold was, it was certainly doubtful that the pair would be going very far tonight. 

Kevin cleared his throat after a few awkward moments and tried to think about something to say. "Want a mint?" was that really the best he could do? Connor nodded and took a mint from Kevin's hand. 

"Is that where you guys went earlier?" he questioned, and Kevin simply nodded, he opened his mouth to say more, to confront what was bothering him but the pair were interrupted by Elder Church stumbling into the kitchen with Elder Thomas being dragged along. 

"Oh! Sorry we didn't know anyone was in here. We'll um, just leave." The pair giggled and stumbled back out of the room. 

"Oh my!" Connor laughed, it was clear that he was loosening up a bit especially since he kept scooting closer to Kevin who was standing against the counter. "Well I guess," he whispered, but Price couldn't pick up the end of what he was saying. Connor glanced at his watch. 5 minutes to midnight, 5 minutes to kill before he could finally kiss the man he longed for. 

Without thinking, Kevin grabbed Connor's hands and linked them with his own. "About earlier, I was talking about you kissing me, but if you don't want to then that is fine too." If Connor's eyes weren't already wide, then they were popping out of his sockets now. His fingers tingled where they were laced with Kevin's and he really didn't want to let go, so he let go of only one of Kevin's hands, choosing to place his own hand on Price's smooth face.

"You like me?" Connor whispered, his lips inches from Kevin's own. Kevin nodded meekly and looked at the other man through his dark lashes. "Perfect," Connor whispered before kissing Kevin like it was the only thing he had ever wanted. The alarm for midnight went off just as they kissed and a chorus of "Happy New Year" went off in the other room as the pair kissed.

And it was an incredible way to start the New Year.


End file.
